


Weakness

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Series: Nobody Really Wins a War [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Grieving, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes





	Weakness

Draco threw a stone against the wall. It exploded into a million pieces, joining the remnants of hundreds of other stones just like it. Draco wondered if a hundred more would alleviate the burning rage flooding through his body with each breath. He doubted it, but he might as well try. It would keep him from seeing the helplessness in his mother’s eyes. 

He’d known this was coming, of course. His father hadn’t had the Savior of the Wizarding World stand up for him in court, like Draco and his mother had. Why Harry Potter decided to defend Draco and Narcissa was beyond him, but Draco had been grateful at the time. That had been three years ago. Today though… Today was the day his father was to be executed for his crimes against humanity, magical and non-magical alike. 

Some childish part of him thought just maybe this day would never come, or by some miracle something would change. Draco crushed the thought, hurling another stone against the side of the manor. The manor, that was now his. He wanted to raze it to the ground, to turn away and never return. It was tainted, as far as Draco was concerned, but he could never to that to his mother. 

“Draco. It is time to go.” Narcissa’s soft voice didn’t stop him from hurling another stone. He felt her eyes on him as he calmly brushed his hands off, and straightened his emerald colored cloak. He turned back towards her, that Malfoy mask of indifference firmly in place. He held out his arm, and she took it, her hands shaking.   
~~~  
It went exactly as Draco had expected. No last minute saving grace. Lucius’ last words to Draco had also been expected. “Do not be weak.” Right, because telling his son that he loved him was unbecoming for someone like Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa had stood stony faced at Draco’s side, a single tear only escaping her resolve when the white sheet had been pulled over his pale, lifeless body. She came home, disappearing into her chambers with a sleeping potion and a bottle of whiskey. 

Draco let her go, returning to his place in the courtyard. The first stone exploded, followed by another and another. The last exploded with such force only dust was left. Draco stared at the particles floating through the air, and finally allowed himself the weakness his father had hated. Draco allowed himself to cry.


End file.
